One Week
by Kati Liz
Summary: In a world where not everything is what it seems, Draco is a vampire who is unfortunate enough to have two mates: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. What will his family say when they find out who his intendeds are? Extremely AU Evil!Dumbledore DM/HP/RW slash
1. Chapter 1

One Week

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, spells, or anything else associated with the lovely J.K. Rowling. All I have are my plot ideas! Also, this is extremely AU. Review please!

Draco sat alone on the train. His friends were talking too much so he found an empty compartment: the perfect place to clear his mind before returning home for the holidays. One question, however, lingered in his thoughts: how would he tell his father?

Out of all of the girls and boys at Hogwarts, Draco had to fall for him- an enemy of his family. If he had the power, the blonde would have put an end to his affections immediately, yet he couldn't help himself. And then there was the other one as well.

Did there really have to be two of them? Of course: Draco always had to be the complex one didn't he? Both were already involved with one another, which made it easier, but he doubted that either one would welcome Draco into their relationship with open arms. He'd find a way, but first he must do his initiation rites and warm his father up to the idea of him with them.

Lucius was in Draco's room helping him prepare for coven initiation. "Are you nervous?" he asked, helping Draco into his ceremonial attire, a long, black robe with deep red trim.

"Not really," replied Draco easily, "turning someone shouldn't be that hard."

Draco had to be strong in front of Lucius; it wouldn't do to have his older brother see his weaknesses and report it back to his father, but, truthfully, he was terrified.

He didn't want to turn someone against their own will. When that happens, they become slaves: completely subservient to whomever turned them. His father had plenty of servants, one of them being Draco's own mother. He just hoped that when the time came, his mates would want to be turned instead of becoming as submissive as his mother when it became too late.

Lucius checked the clock. "It's nearly time. Come, Father has a surprise for you. You don't want to keep him waiting."

Although the tone wasn't menacing, Draco couldn't help but feel sick as he let his brother lead him towards the ceremony.

"Are you ready to see your new friend, my son?" Tom Riddle asked, a glint in his eye.

Draco imagined that his heart would be beating out of his chest if it could. He glanced at his family. All were smiling encouragingly at him, sending love in his direction. He looked towards the covered cell, the heavy, uneven breathing sending chills down Draco's spine. He took a deep breath of his own and nodded. "I'm ready Father."

Tom unshielded the cell. Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Standing there, with backs pressed as close to the wall as possible, were the loves of his live: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"You're speechless, I see." Tom said with a grin. "I know it's only supposed to be one but I caught them both and I thought you could help me out." He crossed over to his captives' location. "The prophecy couldn't possibly work if we were on the same side and he was under my son's command, don't you think?"

Draco couldn't look any more horrified. Everyone was staring at him with adoration (Lucius with a hint of jealousy), and he knew he was about to shock them all. He was hoping to delay telling his father the news, but he had no choice. The blonde swallowed hard. "Father, I can't," he said. Tom looked very taken aback, a look of confusion washing over his handsome face. "I'm so sorry dad, but they're my intendeds."

The silence was deafening. "What?" his father asked, trying not to panic.

Draco cleared his throat nervously. "They're both my mates, I can't turn them like this."

"Everyone out," the Dark Lord whispered. Draco's family slipped away as quickly as they could. It was just him, his father, and the humans in question.

Tom sat down and ran a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me? You had to have known since your birthday."

"Because I know how obsessed you are with this stupid prophecy and I didn't want you to be cross with me. But you obviously see that it doesn't have to come true! If Harry is with me, he would never hurt you. I know you wouldn't hurt him either." Draco replied desperately.

Tom knew he could never harm his son, even if he was in danger. "Draco, you always were my favorite." He stroked a lock of his son's hair gently. "Even so, you have a week to convince them to be with you. After that, you must turn them, accepting or not."

"Dad, that isn't fair! How will they possibly come to terms with this in a week?"

Tom closed his eyes. "One week, Draco. My life is on the line here. I'm not making you kill Harry, but if he doesn't warm up to this, I would rather him completely devoted to you so I won't have to worry. One week." And with that, Tom left his son with his intendeds.

Draco sighed. _This is going to be impossible,_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

One Week

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. that are affiliated with J.K. Rowling. I don't own it, I just like the ideas!

Author's Note: Please review if you like it: reviews make me update more often!

Draco stepped inside the cell that Harry and Ron were occupying. Both shrunk back even farther against the wall, Harry pulling Ron behind him, acting as a human shield from Draco.

"Put those fangs away, Malfoy," Harry spat, but despite his harsh tone, there was fear evident in his green eyes.

Draco immediately shrunk his fangs and placed his glamours back on, becoming the familiar Slytherin once more. "It's Riddle, and sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Harry and Ron didn't move. "Please sit down; you're making me even more nervous than I already am." Draco gestured to one of the many soft couches in the room. For a prison cell, it did seem quite comfortable, with couches and blankets strewn everywhere.

Harry moved to sit but Ron stayed where he was. "You're a Riddle?" Ron asked, his eyes darkening. "So you're-"

"Voldemort's son, yes. Lucius is actually my brother, but since he's so much older than me, my father didn't want to arise any suspicion, so he put an aging glamour on him and passed me off as a Malfoy." Draco explained. "The Malfoy name died off a long time ago, so it was easy to fake the lineage."

"But, my dad knew your- brother- in school."

"Do you really think that my father would want Dumbledore to know he had children? We'd be kidnapped by that sadistic man!"

"Dumbledore is not sadistic!" Harry exclaimed angrily. "Your father is!"

Draco sighed. "My father has been running from Dumbledore for years. He's not as evil as you and the rest of the world think, Harry."

"Then why did he bring me here to die? Why did he kill my parents"

"He's obsessed with that damned prophecy. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore made it up anyway. The bastard needed someone to frame for all of his misdeeds and my father is a vampire; who better to blame? Any sensible wizard knows that my father didn't hurt your parents and he's not evil, but once you enter Hogwarts, your mind gets warped."

Ron shook his head. "I don't believe you for a second. Dumbledore is as good as it gets." He said. "You're the manipulative one."

"You know why Slytherin house is frowned upon? Because for some reason his spell doesn't affect us. I'm not sure if it's something out table doesn't eat or if we all have extremely strong willpower but we're the only ones who can still see the truth when we leave Hogwarts." Draco's eyes darkened even further. "Everything that man does is against muggleborns and magical creatures. He sets everyone up to fail."

Harry stared down Draco. The hat was supposed to place Harry in Slytherin, but he refused. There have been many occasions where he questioned Dumbledore, but he pushed his feelings aside because he was told that the man was good and just. "Is that why I was put with abusive relatives instead of Sirius and Remus?" Harry asked.

Draco was about to respond but Ron cut him off. "Harry, do you actually believe him? He's crazy! His father is the dark lord: of course he'd say that Dumbledore is evil. He's lying to us both!"

"I'm not, I swear!" Why was it so hard for Harry and Ron to see the truth?

"Then why were you so awful to us and why would your father bring us to you to become your slaves?"

Draco heaved another sigh. He knew that would come back to get him. "When I was younger, I thought that all Dumbledore supporters were evil. I couldn't understand why everyone followed such a heartless man. And you two loved him most of all. It sickened me! I grew up and started to realize that it's really not your fault, it's that damned spell.

"As for you being my servants: we're vampires. We don't kill who we don't like, we turn them. Father thought that I still couldn't stand you two so he assumed that this would make me happy. Little did he know, things changed."

"I thought I heard something about mates," Harry mused, realizing he might not get out of this unturned after all.

Draco grimaced. "I wanted you two to be my friends first and build our relationship before I told you, but yes, you are both my intendeds. The Riddle clan is notorious for double mating and it just so happens to skip a generation so I have two mates. I know you both despise me but we're all meant to be together."

Ron looked disgusted. "The only one for me is Harry. You've been a terrible person to us both." He sat next to the green eyed boy and wrapped his arm around him. "Besides, how do we know you're not lying about being our mate?"

"I don't blame you for not trusting me. But haven't you noticed my change in attitude towards you? After my sixteenth birthday, I couldn't do either of you harm- emotionally or physically. It would hurt me as well. When you reject me, or if I feel rejected by either of you, it causes me great pain-"

"We know all this," Ron interrupted. "Remus taught us all about vampires, and Sirius is one. But you could be lying."

"Then why did I not go through with the ceremony and disappoint my father?"

Harry looked at Ron. "He's got a point, love," he said.

"I wish you didn't trust so easily," Ron mumbled, but he couldn't help but agree with Harry. "Does this mean we have to become like you?"

"I'm afraid so," Draco replied. "Vampires can stall and resume their aging but it's impossible to age past twenty. Keeping the glamour on isn't a problem, but it their mates grow old and die, a vampire will never heal. Usually, if a mate doesn't accept the change by 25, we would turn them anyway, making them completely subservient, but I would never want to do that to you both. The only problem with this is that Father only gave me a week until you both have to be turned, so you have to accept it way faster than normal."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "I don't think that I can accept it that quickly." Ron looked like he was about to puke.

"He's terrified of you Harry." Draco explained. "He doesn't want to be in danger in his own home."

"This isn't fair," Ron said. "I don't want to be your slave; I just want to go home."

"You can go home in a week regardless. But you must be turned. Anyone who enters the Riddle house must be turned to ensure allegiance her anyway."

"I hate this. I hate vampires and I hate you," Ron said harshly.

Draco doubled over in pain, his glamours vanishing immediately. A surge of pity and concern washed over both Ron and Harry, but only Harry reacted. He rushed over to Draco and pulled him into his arms. "Ron don't do that!" Harry scolded. "You really hurt him!"

"He's a monster Harry." Ron said. Draco gripped Harry tighter, tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, Ron. But he's our monster."


	3. Chapter 3

One Week

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

Ron felt betrayed. Betrayed and frightened. Scenes from the day before kept playing in his mind: Harry rushing over to Draco's aid as he doubled over in pain. Harry taking Draco's side even though he knew he would turn them against their will by the end of the week. He shouldn't have to share Harry – he deserved to have him all to himself. The part that frightened him the most was that his own heart and mind were betraying the redhead as well.

At the beginning of the school year, he couldn't help but notice the attractiveness of the blonde. Ever since he discovered he was gay, Ron always had a bit of a thing for the Slyterin's most eligible man. But he would never pursue it- Harry was always put first. Harry was the one who loved him unconditionally and kissed him goodnight. But now that he discovered he was destined for both Harry and Draco, Ron's whole world got turned upside down.

Was it even ethical to have two lovers? Homosexuality wasn't frowned upon in the wizarding world but he wasn't so sure about polyamority. Could his heart really be big enough for the both of them? Could he even trust Draco? One thing that was for sure was that Ron knew he did not want to lose his free will, and he would have to find good things about being a vampire before the end of the week, even if being with Draco forever wasn't one of them.

The blonde in question was having breakfast with his father as Ron contemplated and Harry slept. "How did the explaining go Draco?" his father asked between sips of coffee.

"Not so good," Draco replied uneasily. "Harry is more trusting because he has a bit more of a Slytherin mindset than Ron but Ron is difficult." He decided to leave out the part where Ron verbally abused and hurt him.

"Well it's not going to be easy after being under Dumbledore for almost six years."

"I know, but I don't wasn't them to be like mum." Draco sighed.

Tom sighed as well. "I know. It breaks my heart that she told me she was ready and she wasn't, but I try very hard to make sure she only does was she wants to do. I'm sorry though, Draco, I really can't risk my life with Harry here, you know that."

"I know Father. I don't want him to hurt you either but I don't want his spirit broken."

"Just be patient with them and try to show them how wonderful it is to be one of us. Make them want it."

"I'll try, dad. I really will."

Harry yawned and stretched, his arm bumping into Ron's chest. He jumped. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Sweetie, I know that it's hard for you in the morning but try to remember where we are." Ron replied.

It slowly dawned on Harry that he wasn't at the Burrow and Ron wasn't sneaking into Ginny's room. "Oh right." Harry sighed. "How are you this unfortunate morning?"

"Freaked out." Ron truthfully replied. "I'm not sure how this is going to work out in all honesty. I don't think that I can get used to this."

"But Sirius is a vampire, and you always thought that was kind of cool."

"Yeah, but Sirius isn't a part of the Riddle clan."

"Isn't he?" said a voice at the door. It was Draco with a breakfast tray.

"What do you mean, 'isn't he?'" Harry asked, taking orange juice off of his tray.

"Well, he may not be my brother but he certainly is my cousin. Wasn't as strong willed though, Dumbledore got to him for a while, but he's back. He's our spy."

Ron shook his head. "I can't believe it. Sirius, really?"

"Want me to bring him here later? He lives with Remus, obviously, but he visits quite frequently."

"Of course," the two Gryffindors replied.

'This might not be so hard after all,' thought Draco as he left to make the phone call.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot! Oh yeah, it's AU

A/N: Sorry about the delay, final exams and what not. I promise you I have the entire story written out I'm just in the process of typing it. Without further ado, chapter 4!

One Week

Chapter 4

Sirius was bombarded with questions as soon as he arrived.

"Does it hurt?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were a spy?"

"Is Remus a vampire too?"

"Did my parents know?"

"Easy!" Sirius said. "Breathe you two, and let me breathe as well!"

Harry and Ron chuckled in embarrassment. "Sorry," Harry said, "this is just really weird for us."

"It's alright, Pronglet. Now, to answer your questions, getting turned doesn't hurt from what I hear; it's just a really odd feeling. Remus is half vampire half werewolf. He's an anomaly, but you guys should have known that already." Sirius grinned at the thought of his husband. "I didn't tell you guys about being a spy because that wouldn't make me a very good spy now would it? Your parents knew, and were going to be turned as well before Dumbledore got them."

"Dumbledore killed my parents?" Harry asked in shock.

Sirius looked solemn. "Unfortunately, yes. And then he set me up when Peter helped him. He was still Lily and James' Secret Keeper but from Dumbledore. He didn't want to lose a Potter to Tom, so he was going to murder them. He would rather your father dead than on the other side. We were going to turn them for protection, but he got there first." Sirius lowered his head. "I still miss them. I will have my revenge, though.

"Once I've seen the 'error of my ways' and got back on Dumbledore's good side, he helped clear my name so I can spy on Tom. Clearly he doesn't realize that he has two double agents."

"Snape?" Ron asked.

"You got it, kiddo." Sirius replied. "I'm just glad that you both finally know the truth. It's been torture not letting you know what really happened, Harry."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "You'd think that I would finally get used to all of the plot twists in my life." He mumbled. It was just too much for him. "I don't want to have to fight Dumbledore. I'm tired."

Ron wrapped his arms around his defeated boyfriend. "Who says that you have to?"

Sirius agreed. "Take this as an opportunity to finally be a teenager."

Harry chuckled. "Please. I'll never be a normal teenager, especially if I'm sporting fangs. Though, I suppose it does take a load off of my shoulders not having to be the bloody Boy-Who-Lived all the time."

Sirius patted him on the back. "That's the spirit, Harry!" he exclaimed.

There was still something that was bothering Ron, though. He couldn't find it in his heart to trust Draco; at least not any time soon. How could he be sure that he had two mates? Was this all an elaborate ruse, with some Death Eater disguised has Harry's godfather? It was all too weird for him. And what about his family?

Mrs. Weasley would be so worried by now that Ron and Harry have not come home. She probably told Dumbledore that they went missing and now there's a search party out looking. If what Draco said was true, that spells really bad news for Tom and his coven. He decided to voice his fears. "Where does my family think we are right now?"

Harry seemed to go through Ron's thought process and all color drained from his face. "Your mum must be worried sick," he said.

"Not to worry," interjected Draco, who had been very quiet up until this point. "Father sent her a letter from you saying that the two of you are staying behind during the holidays to work on a very large remedial potions assignment and you'll catch a train home as soon as you can."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "It's like you thought of everything," he said in amazement.

Draco flashed a smile Harry's way. "Well, vampires aren't just known for their sharp teeth; they are also ridiculously handsome and cunning."

"But Sirius is neither of those things," Ron snorted, then yelped, trying to dodge a pillow the animagus threw at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the plot! This story is AU

One Week

Chapter 5

Harry sat by himself on the balcony outside of he and Ron's bedroom, letting the pale moonlight caress his tired face. When did everything get so complicated?

The green eyed boy curled up further into his soft blanket and contemplated his situation. He has been at Riddle Manor for almost four days and while he believed that he would despise being trapped here, he honestly felt liberated.

He didn't have to pretend to be some hero: he could just be Harry. He also had access to the manor's giant library, which contained many volumes on Potter history. He was learning so many things about himself that he never knew before, such as learning his family had an affinity for wandless magic. He was also learning a lot about vampires as well and found out that he would become quite powerful after turning.

Potters (or any pureblood) take to becoming a vampire very well. Their magic triples and they will have better control than Muggles or Muggleborns. This excited Harry because that meant that Ron would have no trouble adjusting either, as long as he finally comes to terms with this whole mess.

Harry knew that Ron was trying his best to keep an open mind, but after being raised in the Wizarding World, it was more difficult for him to accept an alternate reality, whereas Harry had already had his world flipped upside down once; why not another time? What scared Harry the most though was how quickly he had fallen for Draco.

The boy, who made his life a living hell from the start of Hogwarts, the son of his former nemesis, was actually very sweet. Well, with the exception of making Harry into a vampire at the end of the week. It was all so strange.

The blonde in question walked through the balcony doors from his room with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. "I saw you outside my window and I thought you could use some company," he said, passing a mug to Harry.

The boy-who-lived smiled in reply and said, "Thanks, Draco."

"It's nothing. Sev always makes me hot chocolate when I need to talk or if I'm just in a strange mood."

Harry took a sip. "This has to be the best cocoa I've ever tasted," he said, relishing the flavor.

Draco hummed in response. "It's Sev's recipe. He's rather good at it." Harry nodded in agreement. "So," Draco continued, staring into his mug, "how are you feeling?"

"I knew you would ask that eventually." Harry sighed. "Well, to be completely honest, I feel confused and rushed.

"I'm happy that I'll be a more powerful wizard from this, but in the same token I feel dirty for thinking of you in the same way I think of Ron."

"I know. This whole two mates thing threw me for a loop as well," Draco agreed. "That's why I want to be friends first. No funny business. I know Ron is less than thrilled with this situation so I really want to ease him into it."

"Ron's hardly left our room. I'm worried about him." Harry gazed into his room at the sleeping redhead on his bed. "I really don't want him to lose his will."

"Me either. We need to get him moving around tomorrow. Maybe he'll start to warm up to the idea once he realizes that vampires basically do everything humans do."

Harry nodded. "I really hope so. I'm coping a bit better because of Sirius, but he's really a mess." Harry finished off his hot chocolate. "I should really get back to him before he starts having nightmares again."

Draco took the mug from Harry and the two stood to part ways. "Well, good-night Harry." Draco kissed the green-eyed-wonder softly on the cheek and smiled at him.

Harry turned a light shade of pink. He couldn't believe that the very good looking Slytherin would actually kiss him. He managed to sputter out a "good night" and almost tripped walking back into his room.

Draco smiled to himself as he returned to his quarters. "I love you, Harry," he whispered, and shut his balcony doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that JK Rowling does! All I own is the plot!

A/N: One more chapter left after this, guys! Let me know if you want a sequel

One Week

Chapter Six

Ron was covered in sweat, fangs protruding out of his mouth. He couldn't retract them no matter how hard he tried.

His whole family was there, staring at him in both shame and disappointment. "Told you he'd never amount to anything," Percy said smugly to his parents.

"Aw, that's not fair Perce," Fred said. Ron looked on with hope. Could his brother finally be accepting him?

"Yeah, he makes a great attraction for our shop. Isn't that right, Ronnie old boy?" George finished, and all of Ron's hope diminished like an outed candle.

Oh no. He wasn't even standing with his family- he was in a cage! He rattled the bars, trying to escape, but his yells and screams were to no avail. Everyone was laughing and pointing at him. There was no way out.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, waking the redhead from his terrifying slumber.

Ron jumped up, drenched in sweat. "What? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, disoriented from his nightmare.

"I'm fine; it's you I'm worried about. You were screaming in your sleep. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ron squirmed under Harry's knowing gaze. "Stop looking at me like that. What time is it anyway?"

"About ten. What were you even yelling about?"

Ron rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes, avoiding Harry's gaze. "Don't worry about it." The redhead kissed Harry on the forehead gently. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." The green-eyed teenager decided not to tell Ron about his encounter with Draco the night before. "I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk today."

"Not in this place," Ron said disgustedly.

Harry heaved a sigh. "You will have to get used to this at some point or another. It's pointless to not try."

"Harry, you just don't understand."

"Is it the whole change of perspective thing? Because I'm still getting used to that too-"

"No, it hardly has anything to do with that."

Harry's face contorted in though. "Is it fear of having too much power so soon? No, that can't be it…"

Ron decided to cut him off before he came up with more ridiculous reasons. "Harry, it's a bit more difficult for me to deal with this because I have a family." Harry looked a little hurt by Ron's blunt statement. "Don't look at me like that; you know I don't mean anything by it.

"It's just- you grew up without any brothers or sisters or even proper guardians. You don't know what it's like to live under your brothers' shadows. And now that this is happening, who knows what my family will say?" Ron let out a cold, bitter laugh. "_The Weasley's youngest son, a vampire, off to marry the famous Harry Potter as well as the equally infamous Draco Malfoy_. God, my mother is going to have a heart attack, especially right after I outed myself when Percy did." Ron put his head in his hands.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ron and kissed his cheek tenderly. "It's going to be alright. They accept Sirius and Remus, what makes their son any different? You'll still be the same Ron. Hell, you can even keep it a secret from them; even the part about Draco."

"How would I possibly be able to conceal Riddle when I know he'll want to come home with us and, try as I might, I can't say 'no' to him; just like I can't say 'no' to you."

Harry smiled wryly. "Scary isn't it? I never thought that my heart could be big enough for more than one person, but it seems to be growing more and more each day. A bit Stockholm Syndrome like if you ask me."

"A bit what?"

Harry laughed. "Never mind, Ron. The fact of the matter is that your family is one of the kindest, most forgiving and loving groups of people that I have ever met, and no matter what happens they will always love you.

"So what if Draco comes home with us? We'll pass him off as a friend at first and see where it goes from there. It's going to be fine."

Ron sighed and grinned at Harry. "Why do you always have to be so right?"

"Because, Ronald my dear, you seem to always be wrong."

Ron smacked Harry with a pillow. "Prat."

"You know it!" Harry laughed and the two of them kissed, feeling much better about what was in store for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling does!

One Week

Chapter Seven

The few days leading up to the transformations were both exciting and stressful. Ron and Harry both seemed to be getting a feel for what their lives were going to be like by talking to Sirius and Draco. They were happy about some of the perks of becoming a vampire, but they were also a bit grossed out at the prospect of drinking someone's blood.

All in all, though, they were ready. Harry and Tom even had a breakthrough and started to become friendlier towards one another. The two were found having breakfast together on the morning of the transformation.

"I'm sorry that I'm forcing you to make the change this early, but I can't take any risks," Tom said as he spread butter on a bagel.

Harry chuckled at the image presented before him. The "Dark Lord" spreading butter on a bagel and apologizing to him – the stuff of really amazing dreams. "It's alright," Harry replied. "I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes."

"I just hope that you have patience with Draco. He's not the easiest to deal with at times."

"I have all the patience in the world. It's Ron that you gotta look out for."

The redhead in question was spending time with Draco on the other side of the manor. "I'm really thrilled that you decided to accept the change, Ron. I would be heartbroken if you turned out like my mum," Draco said.

"Yeah, well you and Harry really helped me warm up to the idea, so thank you," Ron replied, wishing Harry was with them.

Draco, seemingly reading Ron's thoughts, said, "Harry and Father seem to be getting along much better, don't you think?"

"I suppose, I just wish he'd spend more time with me. I'm pretty lonely all day without him."

Draco's eyes lit up and he inched closer to his mate. "You know, Ron, when Harry's busy, I'm always here for you."

Ron sighed. "I know. It's just hard to grasp that there's someone else when Harry is busy. It's a lot to get used to."

Draco grimaced. "I'm sorry if I've been coming on too strong this week. It's just that I've been wanting to get closer to you and Harry for quite some time now and it's a little difficult to hold back."

You're not the only one trying to hold back," Ron mumbled to himself. Although Ron's outward thought wasn't meant for him, Draco grinned at his words.

He wasn't sure of Ron's feelings until now and he could rest at ease knowing that Ron was finally growing attracted to him.

When the evening finally arrived, Ron and Harry were in their room mentally preparing themselves for the change. They were certain that they wanted this, however, they were still frightened at the prospect of Draco sinking his fangs into their necks.

"Everything is going to be different now isn't it?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled at the redhead. "Yes, but I think that it's going to be good."

Draco poked his head in, looking handsome as ever. "You guys ready?" he asked.

Harry grabbed Ron's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I think so."

"I'll be waiting in my room."

Ron looked at the love of his life. "Together?" he said, motioning towards the door.

"For now and the rest of eternity."

The two Gryffindors walked towards their fate, feeling closer than ever. No matter what happened, they would always have each other to hold onto – and nothing could ever change that.

The End.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Sequel? Prequel? Thanks for reading


End file.
